northchevroniantvfandomcom-20200214-history
Oracle 60: Rewind! The Childhood Memories
Oracle 60: Rewind! The Childhood Memories (巻き戻し！子供時代の思い出 Maki modoshi! Kodomo jidai no omoide) is the sixtieth episode of Tokushu-tai Armored Fighters. Synopsis While they were together in an unknown island in Urashima Prefecture, Anaira remembered her childhood memories when she got drowned and was saved by Erika. Plot In Chariot Empire Headquarters, as he found out that Anaira and Erika Hayashibara were in Urashima Prefecture, Emperor Ryuuen ordered his Chariot Soldiers to head on to the location to bring them to him immediately. Meanwhile in TransHead TV Media Center, Chisato and her news team packed up their things to head on to Arashi City to attend the Presidential Press Conference with President Akira Shinozaki. After they packed up their things, Chisato told to Alejandra to monitor the situation in Hirakawa City along with Irie and the rest of the Armored Fighters, and she agreed. Afterwards, she left along with her news team to enter inside their OB van to head on to Arashi City immediately. Meanwhile, after doing a research in the cave, Erika and Anaira packed up their things and they entered inside the vehicle to head on to their next location. As they were heading to their next location, they were surprisingly approached by the Chariot Soldiers. Because of this, Erika stopped the vehicle. On the other hand, Anaira transformed herself into Armored Fighter 01 Upgrade Mode and got off the vehicle to face the Chariot Soldiers in a battle. In TransHead TV Media Center, Irie received a message that a group of Chariot Soldiers attacking in Sumii District. After she received the message, she ordered her fellow Armored Fighters to head on to the location immediately. Meanwhile, Anaira defeated the Chariot Soldiers using Meister Upgrade Target Burst. After the battle, she de-transformed back into civilian form and entered inside the vehicle and left. As they reached Sumii District, Irie and the Armored Fighters were surprisingly attacked by the Chariot Soldiers. Because of this, they transformed themselves into their respective armor form and fought the Chariot Soldiers. They defeated them using their respective finishers. After the battle, the people in Sumii District thanked the Armored Fighters for saving them in danger. Meanwhile, Chisato and her news team finally reached Arashi City and there, they also reached the venue where the Presidential Press Conference will be held and they've set up all their equipment for the coverage. In Chariot Empire Headquarters, Triskaide reported that a group of Chariot Soldiers were defeated by Anaira Hayashibara in Urashima Prefecture. Then, Archos also reported that another group of Chariot Soldiers were defeated in Sumii District. Because of the bad reports he received from Triskaide and Archos, Emperor Ryuuen told to Mayor Akazawa to call Rie at the Hirakawa City Hall to head on to Arashi City along with the Chariot Soldiers due to the report he received that there was an Armored Fighter appeared in the said city. And Mayor Akazawa agreed and did so. In Hirakawa City Hall; Chihiro, Kazumi and Miyuki were seen by Hiroko and Kyoko. There they were asked about their work in the city hall, and Kyoko told them that they conducted a meeting along with other city councilors in order to improve their surveillance throughout Hirakawa City. Hiroko told them that they will also have a meeting with the SAF and army troops later. Meanwhile, Anaira and Erika reached to an unknown island wherein no one can see them, especially the Chariot Soldiers. There they saw a nipa hut wherein they can dwell temporarily while staying in the island for several days. As Erika set up their things for their several-day stay in the island, Anaira got her fishing bait and a pail in order to catch a fish for their meal. Meanwhile as the Presidential Press Conference starts, Mayor Akazawa and Rie set up their plan in order to create an attack along with the Chariot Soldiers. There they transformed themselves into their armor form and they've waited for their turn. When Chisato asked President Shinozaki if she's willing to perform an action in order to stop the invasion of the Chariot Soldiers in Hirakawa City, a group of Chariot Soldiers came to the venue, causing a panic to the attendees of the said press conference. Then, Mayor Akazawa and Rie also appears, and they greeted Chisato. Chisato, on the other hand, asked them about their purpose. Mayor Akazawa answered her that they came here just to defeat an Armored Fighter who appeared in Arashi City. Because of this, Chisato said that they were referring to her as an Armored Fighter who appears in Arashi City, and she transformed herself into Armored Fighter 07 and faced them in a battle. Few minutes later, Anaira caught a huge fish and she put in a pail. On the other hand, Erika finished set up their things for their stay in the island, and went to Anaira. There she noticed that her daughter got a huge fish for their meal. Anaira told her that she will get another one for their meal. Moments later, she saw a thing floating in the sea, so she swam to see it. But because she's not good in swimming, Anaira felt that she's drowning, so she called Erika to rescue her, and Erika did so. As they returned back to the seashore, Erika noticed that her daughter was unconscious, so she gave her a mouth-to-mouth resucitation in order to revive her daughter. Moments later, Anaira opened her eyes, and she saw Erika looking at her and asking her if she's okay. Anaira replied to her that she's okay, and she thanked her for rescuing her. There she remembered the time when she got drowned when she was a child, and she was saved by her mother thru mouth-to-mouth rescucitation. Because of this, Anaira apologized to Erika for being reckless, but Erika understood it. Afterwards, Erika kissed Anaira in her lips and hugged her afterwards. Cast *Anaira Hayashibara/Armored Fighter 01 (林原 アナイラ/アーマードファイター01 Hayashibara Anaira/Āmādo Faitā 01): Rykkhofhra Darkkauciux (ダーッケー·ライック Dākkēsshū Raikkuēfura; Faiz Broadcasting Network) *Kohei Hayashibara/Armored Fighter 02 (林原 浩平/アーマードファイター02 Hayashibara Kōhei/Āmādo Faitā 02): Ryuunosuke Ikari (碇 龍之介 Ikari Ryūnosuke) *Fatima Hayashibara/Armored Fighter 03 (林原 ファティマ/アーマードファイター03 Hayashibara Fatima/Āmādo Faitā 03): Delaine Morse-Damson (ダム·デレ·モール Damuson Derein Mōrusu) *Minori Hayashibara/Armored Fighter 04 (林原 みのり/アーマードファイター04 Hayashibara Minori/Āmādo Faitā 04): Natsumi Morioka (森岡 なつみ Morioka Natsumi; Kids On Mafia 2nd GEN) *Hiroshi Onodera/Armored Fighter 05 (小野寺 宏/アーマードファイター05 Onodera Hiroshi/Āmādo Faitā 05'): Nakatsu Hamashiro (濱城 中津 Hamashirō Nakatsu) *Ayako Takatori/Armored Fighter 06 (高取 綾子/アーマードファイター06 Takatori Ayako/Āmādo Faitā 06): Mai Takeda (武田 舞 Takeda Mai) *Chisato Terajima/Armored Fighter 07 (寺島 千里/アーマードファイター07 Terajima Chisato/Āmādo Faitā 07): Haley Misha Ryeol (烈 ヘイリー ミーシャ Retsu Heirī Mīsha) *Ryoko Morishita/Armored Fighter 08 (森下 涼子/アーマードファイター08 Morishita Ryōko/Āmādo Faitā 08): Chisato Moritaka (森高 千里 Moritaka Chisato; Kids On Mafia 2nd GEN) *Erika Hayashibara (林原 エリカ Hayashibara Erika): Kumiko Sugiura (杉浦 久美子 Sugiura Kumiko) *Hiroyo Takahata/Armored Fighter Chaser: Ranmaru Hasegawa (長谷川 蘭丸 Hasegawa Ranmaru) *Chariot Emperor Ryuuen/Chariot Fighter Emperor (チャリオット皇帝リュウェン/チャリオット ファイター エンペラー Chariotto Kōtei Ryūen/Chariotto Faitā Enperā): Shinichiro Okada (岡田 伸一郎 Okada Shinichirō) *Alejandra Izumi/Armored Fighter 09 (泉 アレジャンドラ/アーマードファイター09 Izumi Arejandora/Āmādo Faitā 09): Ryoko Hanazono (花園 涼子 Hanazono Ryōko) *Chiharu Nakajima/Armored Fighter 10 (中島 千春/アーマードファイター10 Nakajima Chiharu/Āmādo Faitā 10): Chiharu Fujibayashi (藤林 千春 Fujibayashi Chiharu) *Haruka Nishimura/Armored Fighter 11 (西村 遥/アーマードファイター11 Nishimura Haruka/Āmādo Faitā 11): Anaira Ramones (ラモーンズ アナイラ Ramōnzu Anaira; Kids On Mafia 2nd GEN) *Takemi Kanzaki/Armored Fighter 12 (神崎 武見/アーマードファイター12 Kanzaki Takemi/Āmādo Faitā 12): Yukari Otsuka (大塚 ゆかり Ōtsuka Yukari) *Chihiro Harajima (原島 チヒロ Harajima Chihiro): Noriko Fujibayashi (藤林 典子 Fujibayashi Noriko) *Kazumi Mizuno (水野 和美 Mizuno Kazumi): Megumi Hosogai of 7-Fates (細貝 めぐみ Hosogai Megumi; 7-Fates) *Miyuki Katono (上藤野 みゆき Katōno Miyuki): Mimiko Sugiura of 7-Fates (杉浦 みみこ Sugiura Mimiko; 7-Fates) *Triskaide/Chariot Fighter Thirteen (トリスケイド/チャリオット ファイター サーティーン Torisukeido/Chariotto Faitā Sātīn): Ryo Sugimoto (杉本 涼 Sugimoto Ryō) *Archos/Chariot Fighter Torpedo (アルコス/チャリオット ファイター トルピード Arukosu/Chariotto Faitā Torupīdo): Yuichi Matsuoka (松岡 雄一 Matsuoka Yūichi) *Irie/Chariot Fighter Flash (イリエ/チャリオット ファイター フラッシュ Irie/Chariotto Faitā Furasshu)/Reiko Irie: Minori Maeda (前田 みのり Maeda Minori) *Mateo Fujisaki/Chariot Fighter Negative (藤崎 マテオ Fujisaki Mateo): Bernard Perez (バーナード·ペレズ Bānādo Perezu) *Hirakawa City Mayor Hiroshi Akazawa/Chariot Fighter Ray (赤沢 博史/チャリオット ファイター レイ Akazawa Hiroshi/Chariotto Faitā Rei): Takeshi Katono (上藤野 武史 Katōno Takeshi) *Hirakawa City Councilor Rie Matsuoka/Chariot Fighter Chaser (松岡 リエ/チャリオットファイターチェイサー Matsuoka Rie/Chariotto Faitā Cheisā): Naomi Watanabe (渡辺 奈央美 Watanabe Naomi) *Hirakawa City Councilor Hiroko Otsuka (大塚 博子): Kaori Masada (正田 香織 Masada Kaori) *Hirakawa City Vice Mayor Kyoko Maruyama (丸山 京子 Maruyama Kyōko): Yamamoto Mai (山本 舞 Yamamoto Mai) North Chevronian President Akira Shinozaki (篠崎 明 Shinozaki Akira): Kaori Mayama (真山 香織 Mayama Kaori) Suit actors In-suit stunt doubles *Armored Fighter 01: Fukuzawa Anaira (福沢 アナイラ) *Armored Fighter 02: Shiratori Seiji *Armored Fighter 03: Asagiri Gwen *Armored Fighter 04: Shiratori Mikoto (白鳥 美琴) *Armored Fighter 05: Kyoshiro Shinji *Armored Fighter 06: Uesugi Yoko *Armored Fighter 07: Todayama Minori *Armored Fighter 08: Yamamura Akira (山村 アキラ) *Armored Fighter 09: Yokogawa Reina *Armored Fighter 10: Tsuchiyama Rei *Armored Fighter 11: Saito Akira *Armored Fighter 12: Inoue Riku (井上 リク) *Armored Fighter Chaser: Moritaka Reiko (森高 玲子) *Chariot Fighter Emperor: ROGER *Chariot Fighter Thirteen: Kaneda Chuck *Chariot Fighter Torpedo: Fukuzawa Ryoji (福沢 涼二) *Chariot Fighter Flash: Shiratori Kumiko (白鳥 久美子) *Chariot Fighter Negative: Nagaoka Koji (長岡 浩司) *Chariot Fighter Chaser: Sonoda Mako (園田 真子) *Chariot Fighter Ray: Nakadai Yuji (中代 裕司) Permanent suit actors *Takaoka Hajime (高岡 肇) *Ryusei Tomomi (龍星 智美) *Hashimoto Rico (橋本 リコ) *Takatori Mikael (高取 ミカエル) *Katsuyama Hidenori (勝山 秀典) *Yamagata Kotaro *Izumi Carl (泉 カール) *Hayashi Kazuma (林 和真) *Matsuoka Kenichi (松岡 健一) *Souma Ryohei *Sawaki Daigo (沢木 大子) *Kagami Tony *Nagaoka Ray (長岡 玲) *Miyazaki Riichi *Sano Takeru *Moriyama Hiroshi (森山 宏) *Nakamura Ryoji (中村 涼司) Featured Armor Keys *No. of Armor Keys of Armored Meister Fighters: 9 (Armored Fighter 01 Key, Armored Fighter 02 Key, Armored Fighter 03 Key, Armored Fighter 04 Key, Armored Upgrade 01 Key, Armored Upgrade 02 Key, Armored Upgrade 03 Key and Armored Upgrade 04 Key; including Armored Fighter Chaser Key) *No. of Armor Keys of Armored Energy Fighters: 4 (Armored Fighter 05 Key, Armored Fighter 06 Key, Armored Fighter 07 Key and Armored Fighter 08 Key) *No. of Armor Keys of Armored Force Fighters: 4 (Armored Fighter 09 Key, Armored Fighter 10 Key, Armored Fighter 11 Key and Armored Fighter 12 Key) *No. of Armor Keys of Chariot Fighters: 7 (Emperor Key, Thirteen Key, Torpedo Key, Flash Key, Chaser Key, Negative Key and Ray Key) *'Total no. of Armored Keys featured in this episode: 24 Armor Keys' Notes *As part of GP-NET Primetime Mania block, this episode airs alongside 13 Mysteries episode 40, Encounters: The Truth About Evidence The RE-BOOT Chapter 60: Yamato's Aggresive Obsession, and The Zenith episode 55. Category:Tokushu-tai Armored Fighters episodes